The Wedding
by Nightside14
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all! A wedding is happening at Fairy Tail! Natsu finally gets to see Lucy in her wedding dress and boy is it a sight to behold. (NOT A COLLAB WTH ARISA)


**Here's a little something I wrote last year. Finally getting around to put it on here. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but smile, his breath catching in his throat as he looked down the aisle at her. Lucy Heartfilia, the love of his love. A woman so beautiful, so pure that Aphrodite herself couldn't be compared to her. The way the strapless wedding dress looked on her gave him chills and he let out a shaky breath. Her silky hair was styled up with a few tresses falling to frame her face. She had a bright smile on her face making his heart pound harder in his chest, a pressure forming in it. His eyes stung and his gaze was glued to her as he watched her walk down the aisle. She looked at Natsu, her smile growing if that was possible.

He thought of everything he did in preparation for this day. He had spent quite a while saving up money from their missions so that he had a sizeable savings and so that he could fix up his house. It wasn't in terrible condition but for Lucy it had to be perfect. He had to make sure it was right just for her so he spent time working on it. He fixed everything up inside, he expanded. He made sure she would have an office with a library where she could keep her books and write. He made the bathroom bigger and made sure to have a big tub since he knew she liked soaking in a hot bath after long missions or a stressful day. He had plans to add on another bedroom for when maybe their family began to grow. He painted inside and out replaced old fixtures with new ones. He spent the time needed to get everything ready for a future with her.

"This isn't right Natsu." Happy said in a low, sad voice, pulling him from his thoughts.

Of course it wasn't right. He wanted to scream that out at the top of his lungs but it was the happiest day of Lucy's life. He wouldn't ruin it. How could he not be there after she had personally invited him? How could he not be there for her on the most important day of her life? How could he watch her join her future husband at the altar? Truth was he couldn't...but he would endure it for her. In fact after she announced her engagement he had almost left but she asked him to be at the wedding and how could he refuse her? His insides twisted into ropes and his eyes burned as he watched on. It felt like someone had thrust their hand into his chest and squeezed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The very oxygen that was supposed to be keeping him alive felt heavy and he felt like he was choking. The blood in his veins felt like it was hardening, the flow stopping. The way she looked and smiled at him shattered Natsu. It should've been him up there with her. Instead, it was a boy she had known when she was a child that she had reconnected with. They met each other for the first time since they were children a couple of years ago and now they were here. He thought he had time. He tried to 'tactfully' put a stop to it. But they kept dating.

As if the ceremony wasn't painful enough then came the reception that was held at Fairy Tail. Natsu watched as the new couple was announced. He was beginning to lose some feeling, the internal pain overloading him. He watched Lucy, Happy as can be as she danced with her new husband and ate and talked with friends. She had looked Natsu's way a couple of times and smiled. He forced himself to smile back and make sure he looked as content as can be when in reality it felt like he had just been pushed through a wood chipper. Finally, he saw the groom alone and with Lucy off in the other direction he walked up to approach him. As he neared the groom looked at him and smiled.

"Natsu. Thanks for coming, hope you're enjoying the party." the man said.

"Yeah congratulations." Natsu offered and then looked intently at him.

"I think I know what you're going to say."

The man knew of Natsu and Lucy's relationship and that he was Lucy's closest friend. He figured Natsu was here to give another stern warning, remembering what had happened when they first started dating. He had met Lucy at the guildhall and while she went to attend to something Natsu had approached him not looking very pleased. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"If you hurt Lucy, if you even think about hurting her, if I even think for a second that Lucy is less than thrilled with being yours, I'll beat the shit out of you and break every bone in your body." Natsu glared at him.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I'll take great care of Lucy."

"I know Natsu...If you think Lucy is less that thrilled with being my wife you-" her new husband began with a smile.

"I'll fucking kill you." Natsu glared and the man felt a shiver run through him. "I. Will. Kill. You." Natsu enunciated each word. "Slowly. Painfully. She better be the happiest fucking woman on the planet."

"Well, as I told you before Natsu." the man said putting on a bold face. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled as she walked up and almost instantly he felt his insides go through the meat grinder once again but he threw on a bright smile as he turned to her.

"Hey Lucy! Congrats on the wedding!" he said.

"Thanks! I'm super happy!" she beamed and moved in for a hug but he took a step back. Lucy's smile dropped a bit, he had never done that before.

"I promised Happy I'd check on the fish." Natsu laughed. "I'll talk to you guys a little later."

"Oh, okay." Lucy said slightly confused as he walked away.

An hour was much too long to be at the is party. Natsu's heart, which was mostly dust by now, couldn't take it anymore. He never was going to stay the whole time anyway. That was never the plan. He could to the ceremony, show up at the reception for a little bit and then leave. Happy smiled sadly at Natsu as he walked toward him. Natsu smile back thankful to have Happy especially at a time like this. They stood at the entrance of Fairy Tail and he looked back at everyone, at the party that was going on. He smiled what was possibly his first genuine smile of the evening before he and Happy left.

"Natsu." a voice called out in the night stopping them from getting too far away from the guild hall. "You're leaving...aren't you?" the feminine voice asked in soft tone that wasn't often used.

"Yeah." Natsu said turning around to face Erza. "I'm leaving."

"What?! You can't!" Levy called out as she, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray ran up next to Erza.

"Yeah man, where are you even going?" Gray asked.

"Far." Natsu said softly.

"Aye." Happy said sadly.

"Natsu you don't-you-" Erza began but found herself speechless.

"She's my-" Natsu paused and then sighed softly. "She's Lucy. She's everywhere. She's in everything. I can't...I can't be here anymore."

"But you can't just go." Levy spoke up.

"How can I stay when I can't be what I want to be for her?"

"Will...will you ever come back?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." he said and then smiled. "But I got you something."

"Erza." a voice called out and her eyes widened as she turned around.

"Jellal." she gasped.

"Gray, quit being a moron and do it already. Don't end up like me." Natsu said looking at his friend. "Hell, even Gajeel finally made Levy his."

"Dammit, this sucks." Gray said and then looked at Natsu. "Keep in touch." Natsu nodded and smiled at his guildmates.

"Take care of Lucy for me. I'll let you guys fight over who gets the house." he smiled and their eyes widend. They knew all knew what he had done to it. The hard work he had put into it. Natsu looked over to see Erza and Jellal together before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **ahahahaha I'm sorry but not rly. Live in suspense. Don't worry there will at least be one more chapter. I just haven't completely decided how I want to end it yet. Depending on the response tho maybe I'll finish the next chap sooner rather than later xD**

 **UPDATE: ok firstly this was never marked as nalu however so that not Everton is utterly pissed at me I will say this will have a happy NALU ending**


End file.
